The present invention relates generally to Internet test and evaluation systems, and more specifically to a web host enabling tool for collaborative knowledge sharing within the test and evaluation community.
The best patented Internet test support systems are described in the following patents, which are incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,953, Aug. 18, 1998, System having user terminal connecting to a remote test system via the internet for remotely testing communication network, Zey, David A., and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,201, Apr. 20, 1993, On-line web filtration efficiency test method, Gogins, Mark A.
The Test and evaluation Community Network (TECNET) has led the way in technical communication initiatives on behalf of the Defense Test and Evaluation community since its creation in 1984. TECNET""s role has always been to assist in the meaningful and timely information exchange among geographically, organizationally and functionally disparate test and evaluation practitioners. TECNET has accomplished this mission despite numerous organizational, oversight and technology changes since its inception. It has done so, not by standing still, but not by running too fast either. Rather TECNET has established capabilities before the real need arises, but not so soon that the risk is unacceptable. As a result, TECNET has provided cost effective capabilities for its constituents when dictated by emergent practical market drivers. Such was the case with the advent of electronic mail, public web offerings of general value to Test and Evaluation engineers world wide, private web enabled information exchange for groups such as the Range Commander""s Council and many others, and applied behind-the-scenes internetsecurity practices. In 1999, TECWEB initiated a process based knowledge system approach to achieve an affordable interactive web capability. This paper takes a hard look at where TECNET now stands relative to traditional data handling approaches. It then describes the dynamics of new Internet oriented process based knowledge systems concept. It evaluates the advantages over the more accepted, but less suitable and more costly data based technologies. The bulk of this paper reports on specific progress to date. Finally, it outlines practical future directions for ongoing TECNET research and development in Fiscal year 2000. Most importantly, it establishes TECNET as a unique Government developed software offering, backed by inter-linked policies and procedures, to permit a successful transition to a highly competitive business to business Application Service Provider (ASP) capability in the commercial sector.
In 1984, the Office of the Secretary of Defense (OSD) initiated the Test and Evaluation Community Network (TECNET). The concept underlying TECNET held that Test and Evaluation (TandE) headquarters and field activities had a genuine need to exchange information. As best exemplified by the various pursuits of the Range Commander""s Council (RCC), this information regularly crosses disciplinary, organizational, functional and process lines. OSD envisioned that TECNET should provide an electronic means to facilitate such necessary sharing between TandE practitioners. TECNET has successfully fulfilled this vision for over fifteen years. Over this period, however, the requirements and enabling technology for TECNET have significantly matured. In the broader context, TECNET, in particular its interactive World Wide Web component, TECWEB, offers a competitive approach to an integrated World Wide Web based business to business Application Service Provider (ASP). This ASP offering is based on uniquely designed TECNET software operating on the Unix operating system and the rigorous management policies and procedures that have evolved to manage this software under sound systems engineering principles. The attached document defines these policies and practices in the context of the system""s design.
TECNET began as an OSD technology research initiative under direct contract to the Computer Sciences Department of Clemson University. In 1987, OSD agreed to continue to underwrite TECNET Research and Development (RandD) so long as the services would absorb the costs of TECNET Operations and Maintenance (OandM). To this end, OSD chartered a tri-service TECNET Steering Committee in 1988. In 1989, with the advent of the Multi-Service Test Resources Investment Committee (MSTRIC), the TECNET Steering Committee was shifted to serve under the former Joint Commanders Group for Test and Evaluation (JCGTandE). In that same year, TECNET operations were moved from Clemson University to the former Naval Air Test Center at Patuxent River, Md. The TECNET machine consumed an entire room.
In the following years, electronic mail became an emergent reality throughout the Department of Defense. As a leader in this fledgling field, the then character based TECNET supported tri-service TandE electronic mail until 1994. During these years, TECNET flourished. In 1994, the Department of Defense (DoD) electronic mail infrastructure began to come together. Some held that TECNET had outlived its purpose.
By 1994, however, the Joint Program Office for Test and Evaluation (JPO(TandE)) was commissioned. This organization was charged with management of the TandE investment processes. TECNET already supported the MSTRIC, which had become the TandE Reliance infrastructure by that time. TECNET was also closely associated with the JPO (TandE) through TandE Corporate Information Management (CIM) initiative. TECNET""s focus began to naturally shift towards greater support of the TandE investment process.
In 1995, TECNET shifted its technical emphasis from a rather outmoded character based system to a World Wide Web (WWW) presence. Initially TECNET focused on moving public information to a public TECNET home page as a move to clean up the character-based system. Later, TECNET created a private web offering to support groups and programs with a privately based web capability. Since late 1996, TECNET has been growing an interactive web presence, known as TECWEB. While every bit as vital a technology thrust as the electronic mail revolution in the early 1990""s, the true notion of Web based collaboration is still in its infancy from a TandE corporate standpoint. TECWEB capability already outstrips the initial interactive private Web offerings of most corporations and TandE field activities. In recent months, growing TECWEB usage rates testify to the utility of a Web based exchange medium to convey knowledge among TandE and training operatives who share a common contextual understanding. In keeping with technology downsizing, the main TECNET machine is now only slightly larger than a Personal Computer (PC).
In 1997, the TECNET Steering Committee was dissolved and its responsibilities were transferred to the Test and Evaluation Reliance Investment Board (TERIB). TECNET management was absorbed by the JPO (TandE). By 1998, TECNET had both reduced its operating costs and garnered enough support from other DoD funding sponsors to significantly reduce its OandM bill to the services. This was ratified through the Board of Operating Directors (BoOD) in late 1997.
Throughout the program""s life, TECNET OSD RandD support has continued unabated under a Program Element (PE) that has typically not been associated with the Central Test and Evaluation Investment Program (CTEIP) PE. Through multiple competitive contracts, the Computer Sciences Department of Clemson University has retained-the TECNET RandD role. This long-term continuity has allowed great economy for continued TECNET/TECWEB development by minimizing the learning curve.
The invention is a set of software and safeguards that operates on a standard UNIX based computer to provide the following capabilities in a secure fashion via the World Wide Web operating over the Internet:
A. Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), Multimedia Internet Mail Extension (MIME) compliant electronic mail with many user features.
B. Reflector configured bulletin board capabilities as a logical extension of the above electronic mail system for group sharing.
C. Hierarchical file repositories allowing binary upload, copying, and download for Internet store and forward capability.
D. Protected File Transfer Protocol (FTP) areas to supplant the above file repository capability.
E. Threaded discussion areas for different-time, different place collaboration capabilities.
F. Optional voting tools associated with the threaded discussion areas.
G. Full-fledged formal voting tool including proxy voter capability.
H. Simple calendar tool to permit announcing future events.
I. Rudimentary database capabilities allowing user defined fields and record layouts.
J. Ability to automatically invoke, complete, and submit a pre-designed form to populate any of the above resources.
K. Integration of a Commercial Off The Shelf natural language search engine and its associated web crawling spider.
L. Automated WWW based administrative tools to permit:
1. Full user administration, definition and configuration of all the resources described above,
2. Assignment of user or group privileges, and
3. Ability to build and support custom applications using the above modular tools.
M. Reconfigureable business or system engineering process modeling drawing on the above capabilities to permit dynamic model execution by designated role players.
N. A comprehensive set of Internet security practices to allow management of all the above resources with greatly reduced risk.
O. A number of standard network interfaces allowing:
1. Direct and secure World Wide Web access,
2. Capability to serve as an Internet Service Provider (ISP),
3. Capability to support Post Office Protocol #3 (POP-3),
4. Ability to support standard Internet access modes such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and TELNET connections.
The TECNET operating environment also houses partitions to allow incremental release. In addition to newly released major code or applications, this environment also permits integration testing of TECNET modules as they are reassembled for specific user requirements. Each partition in the operating environment is separate and distinct from the other environments. These environments also exist separately for both the character based and World Wide Web based versions of TECNET. The WWW component of TECNET includes both public and private servers. Both WWW implementations support fully partitioned environments. Operating systems and certain universal utilities, such as send mail, compose the only underlying infrastructure. The environmental partitioning includes:
1) TECNET Team Workstation: This network accessible environment is where TECNET team members develop simple Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code, HTML links or other simple system xe2x80x9clook and feelxe2x80x9d changes.
2) Alpha: This is the point of entry for all new code into the TECNET system. Here, new code, updates to TECNET modules, new modules and new TECNET Team written HTML is reviewed by the TECNET team prior to authorization to release to Beta. This area serves as a final check prior to review by real TECNET users.
3) Beta: This is the area where trusted and engaged TECNET users are asked to review and comment on new releases of TECNET capability. The ability to grant user privilege allows separation of users based on data xe2x80x9cownershipxe2x80x9d or need to know principles. Thus, beta testing not only tests functionality, but also the extent and appropriateness of privilege. Certain privileged users are also allowed to introduce their own custom pages using the TECNET Group Publisher tool. These materials should be reviewed in beta before the designated Group Publisher user elects to roll them to production.
4) Production: This is the area where the majority of the TECNET users have the ability to use all available TECNET Capabilities.